


[Podfic of] Sometimes I Get Nervous When I See An Open Door

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [8]
Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Side Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper, Side Buriram Tourakom/Thayet jian Wilima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daine gets an invitation and learns a secret.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sometimes I Get Nervous When I See An Open Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes I Get Nervous When I See An Open Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881072) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 18:11  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/08%20Sometimes%20I%20Get%20Nervous%20When%20I%20See%20An%20Open%20Door.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/08%20Sometimes%20I%20Get%20Nervous%20When%20I%20See%20An%20Open%20Door.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
